


Ruby Tuesday

by IrisArkytior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Episodes, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Episode: s05e15 Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, F/M, Mystery Spot, Posted on a Tuesday, Restaurants, Ruby Tuesday, Sam Winchester Angst, Season/Series 05, heat of the moment, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisArkytior/pseuds/IrisArkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stumble upon the worst combination of words in the English language. Especially for Sam. Unfortunately, it brings back some terrible memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Tuesday

They had been driving for hours, far longer than either Sam or Dean would have liked. Both brothers were hungry and irritable. Their latest hunt was a doozy - the dead rising (zombies) in Sioux Falls, meeting Karen Singer and then watching her die again - and both of them were hurting; although, Dean didn't think they should bother trying to recover when Lucifer was out there causing trouble, one reason why Sam was getting annoyed with his older brother. “Dean, stop driving like a madman,” Sam insisted. The Impala was cruising at speed that would surely get them in trouble and both brothers already had enough of being chased by the FBI. They had others things to worry about, not the least of which was food.

“You know what needs to be done,” Dean argued.

“What if I do?” Sam asked. “Dean, how are we supposed to hunt when the last time we ate was at Bobby’s?” That had been seven hours ago. Any hunt they happened upon now would only drain what little energy they had left.

“Don’t care,” Dean growled. “We need to deal with this now.”

“Could we at least be allowed to go find something to eat?” Sam requested. He could deal with sleep-deprivation, but going without food? That was a big no-no. Even for Dean.

But, lately, Dean was acting oddly. The search to find a way to get rid of Lucifer and prevent the Apocalypse was slowly destroying the brother he knew. Sometimes it felt as if Dean was getting closer and closer to saying yes to Michael. Especially after hearing that Bobby was being punished for being the one person who wished to keep the brothers from losing themselves to the archangels who were so desperate to fight that they didn’t care who lived or died. Somehow, the fact that Gabriel was the only one who cared what happened; it was both shocking and yet not.

“If you want food, you can go digging in the back seat,” Dean replied. “I’m sure there’s something back there that you would eat.”

“I doubt it,” Sam argued. He looked anyway, only to find a sandwich covered in mold; it had to have been back there for months. “Nope. Nothing back there. Unless you want a moldy sandwich.” He shoved the sandwich (tuna) under Dean's nose. “Seriously, Dean. I’m not the only one who’s hungry; you are too.”

“Fine. Next place we come to,” Dean growled. With that, he cranked up the radio and started singing along.

* * *

Sam was grateful when they arrived in Milwaukee. There was a good chance that there would be a few restaurants around. Milwaukee was a decent-sized city. Plenty of choices to pick from. He was messing with his phone, so he wasn’t sure what restaurant Dean was taking them to.

Just as Dean made a sharp turn, Sam’s insides went cold. Mostly because of the song that started playing on the radio. Asia’s _Heat of the Moment_. The song he equated with one of the worst hunts he had ever been on. “Turn it off, Dean,” Sam snarled.

“Why? Got a problem with Asia?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Sam replied shortly.

“Got a reason?” Dean asked.

“Mystery Spot,” he ground out.

Dean nodded. “Right.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when the song that haunted him even now - two years later - was switched off. “Sammy, I'm not sure you want to look up right now,” Dean warned him.

“It can’t be that bad,” Sam argued.

“No, it is,” Dean insisted.

Despite his brother's insistence, Sam looked up to see where they were. It was a brown building decorated in shades of red. A very particular shade of red. As for the writing on the building, there were two words. _Ruby Tuesday_. “Drive,” Sam ordered. He didn’t care how hungry he was. There was no way he would ever step into a restaurant bearing that name.

“Worst combination of words in the English language?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “Find a Biggersons or something. Anywhere but here.”

And so, they drove.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been floating around in my head for awhile now. Finally got around to writing it a few days ago. Now, seeing as it's Tuesday here, I'm going to listen to Heat of the Moment.


End file.
